


A Captain Swan Quiet Moment

by thegirlwhowaited82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowaited82/pseuds/thegirlwhowaited82
Summary: This was written as part of the Captain Swan Storybook. You should check out all the other stories there over on tumblr with links to all the other authors stories. This takes place during Season 5A, after Snow and Charming interrupt Emma and Hook at the Sheriff's Station. It's sort of a missing or deleted scene that I wish we could have seen.





	

As Emma watched her parents leave the sheriff station, she tried to process what they had said about Maleficent being back. Just when she thought things couldn’t get any stranger in this town, the dragon she was sure she had slain was apparently some witch or evil fairy and had been resurrected by Cruella De Vil and Ursula. (Seriously, what was her life?) So now, they had three potential villains roaming town. And despite her parents insisting they didn’t know why they had all suddenly shown up, or the fact that she’d just told Killian she didn’t believe they were lying to her, something didn’t feel right. Her super power was tingling and she could tell something was...off. 

“Everything alright, love?” Killian’s low voice beside her pulled her out of her thoughts, and she turned to face him, giving him a soft smile.

“Did they seem like they were acting strange?” She asked. “I know I told you I don’t think they are lying, but I can’t help shake that something is going on.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, love,” Killian replied, giving her a reassuring smile. “They are probably worried, just as you are, that these women they’ve had dealings with have come to town.”

“I suppose,” Emma mumbled, more to herself than him. Sooner or later, whatever it was her parents weren’t telling her would come out, but until they were ready she was just going to let it go. “Come on, let’s get out of here. I’m tired.”

“Aye,” Killian agreed, “it is getting a bit late and the Savior should get some rest.”

They walked to the door and he helped her put on her coat before they headed out. Emma locked up and, as they headed down the street, slipped her hand into Killian’s linking their fingers together. A gust of wind sent a chill down Emma’s spine, and she wrapped her free hand around Killian’s arm, moving into him a little more. He was always so warm.

“So,” she said and they walked down the street in step together, “tell me about some of these other creatures you’ve encountered in your adventures on the high seas.”

“Ah,” he smiled, “well, let me see. Liam and I had a rather nasty time with a charybdis once. It’s a creature that’s basically a giant whirlpool, nearly took down the ship and the whole crew. But luckily with Liam’s cunning we managed to outrun it.”

“No doubt you helped,” Emma smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“Aye, a bit,” he replied, going quiet for a minute. She knew talking about his brother was hard. “Oh, there was that time I was stranded on an island for quite a while with this creature called Calypso. Lonely lass, kept me there for company she said, but I think she just couldn’t resist my devilishly handsome self.” He turned his head, flashing her a cocky grin.

Emma just laughed and turned her head to rest it on his shoulder. “No woman can resist Killian Jones,” she teased.

“None save one,” he replied, bumping his hips into hers. “But, I think perhaps I’ve finally managed to win her over too.”

“Mmm,” she mumbled in agreement, pressing a tiny bit closer to him. It had taken him a while, and he was relentless, but he had managed to break through her walls and win her over. She was still a bit terrified to admit how she might truly feel about him, but every day it was getting harder and harder to deny that she was falling in love with him. And after their conversation at the station earlier, that her parents had so perfectly interrupted, she was a little reluctant to say good night just yet.

Lifting her head from his shoulder, and she glanced up at him. “Can we maybe, not go to my parents place just yet?” She asked.

Killian raised an eyebrow at her. “And where is it you want to go?” He asked. “You know I’d follow you anywhere, but I do believe most of the town has closed up shop for the night.”

Emma shrugged in reply. “I was thinking maybe we could have a night cap.”

“Ah, well between a former thief and a former pirate, no doubt we can get into Granny’s,” he teased. “I do know where she keeps her finest rum, but you mustn’t tell.”

Emma laughed. “No, that’s not what I meant,” she said. “I mean, we can go to Granny’s but I was thinking of the bed and breakfast rather than the dinner. That is where you’ve been staying, right?”

“Swan, are you sure?” he asked. “I don’t want your parents to worry if they are expecting you home.”

It was Emma’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Killian, I’m a big girl. My parents just saw we were together, I’m sure they’ll figure it out. Besides, aren’t you the one always reminding me to take advantage of the quiet moments?”

“Aye, love,” he nodded. “I merely didn’t wish for them to think that I might be...er...taking advantage of their daughter. “I don’t wish to meet the pointy end of your father’s sword.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I promise, that’s not going to happen,” she assured him. “Despite the over protective dad act, I think he likes you,” she smiled.

Killian chuckled. “Prince Charming may have grown fond of me, but who knows what an Evil Prince would think. I’d hate to see that version of Dave, actually. Probably stab me in the back, like a right coward.”

“I don’t think you have to worry,” Emma replied. “And if does, I’ll protect you,” she reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the check. “Now, let’s get to Granny’s cause it’s getting cold out here.” 

“Aye,” he agreed. “And you are starting to shiver, so let’s get you inside and get you warmed up, eh?”   

* * *

 

At the bed and breakfast Killian gave Emma his key and she headed up the room to wait while he went to the diner, sneaking in to swipe a bottle of Granny’s finest rum and two tumblers, before he headed up stairs to join her. Coats hung up on the rack by the door and boots removed, they climbed into the queen size bed and Killian fixed them a drink while Emma attempted to find something on Netflix they could watch.

Warmed up by the rum, and each other, it wasn’t long before the movie was forgotten and they were snuggled up together. Emma’s headed rested on Killian’s shoulder, one of her legs tucked in between his, and his arm was wrapped around her waist. His fingers lightly traced the skin on her back where her sweater had risen up.

“If the sorting hat put you in a Hogwarts house, I bet you’d be in Gryffindor. Or maybe Hufflepuff, with all your ‘good form’ or whatever it is you say,” Emma said softly.

Killian smirked in reply. “I have no idea what that means, love. No doubt it’s some reference to something from this world I’m unfamiliar with.”

“It’s Harry Potter,” she said, moving her head so that she could look at him. “It’s a series of books about this orphan boy who doesn’t think he has anything special about him. But on his eleventh birthday he finds out he’s a wizard. It was my favorite when I was growing up,” she explained.

“Ah,” Killian smiled. “I see.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “Perhaps I shall have to read it some time.”

“You’d probably like it,” Emma smiled back. “I bet Henry has a copy he’d let you borrow. Or there might be one in the library.”

“And what of you?” Killian asked, bringing up his hand and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Which of these houses, as you say, would you be in?”

“Mmm, well,” Emma thought for a moment. “There are four of them. Slytherins are ambitious and cunning, and all the bad guys came out of that house. Not that it means everyone who’s in it is bad, but it’s got a bad rap. Ravenclaws are intelligent and witty,” Emma smirked. “That is definitely not me. Hufflepuffs everyone kind of makes fun off, because they are sort of considered the wimps of the wizard world, for being goody two shoes. And pretty much all the heroes are Gryffindors,” she explained. “When I was a kid I probably would have said I was a Hufflepuff because I was the outcast who nobody really wanted. But now, I would probably say Gryffindor, what with the whole family of heroes thing.”

“But you still don’t believe that you’re worthy of that title,” Killian said plainly. “Which further explains why you tried to take away your magic, and why you still seem to doubt yourself.”

“Sometimes, yeah” Emma shrugged. “I mean, I see the hero in you but you still think of yourself as being a villain sometimes. I still see myself as that lost girl.”

Killian’s hand cupped her cheek, his thumb gently brushing her skin as he looked into her eyes. “I’ll always have faith in you, Emma,” he said softly. “And I as promised earlier, I will always choose to see the very best in you.”

Emma could see in them everything she felt for him reflecting back at her, but admitting to any deep feelings still scared her. She knew Killian would never hurt her, and he’d proven time and again that he certainly wasn’t going to leave her. Her armor was thick however,  and part of it still wasn’t quite ready to let go all the way, but every day, he chipped away the pieces that were left and she could feel it finally slipping away for good. “I know,” she smiled warmly at him, “and I trust you.” She leaned in and placed a light kiss on his lips before letting out a loud yawn. “Sorry,” she apologized, “I guess I’m more tired than I thought.”

Killian chuckled. “It is rather late,” he said, “or early I suppose, depending on how you look at it. You should let me take you home, love.”

“Mmm,” Emma groaned in protest, wrapping her arm around his waist and snuggling further into him as she closed her eyes. “Can I stay, please?”

“It’s fine by me, love,” he said into the top of her head. “Are you sure your parents aren’t going to be concerned if you don’t return home?”

“We can set an alarm,” Emma mumbled, as she began drifting off to sleep. “I’ll sneak back into the loft before they even know I wasn’t there.”

“As you wish, love,” Killian said, placing a kiss to the top of her head before reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp, sending the room into darkness. “Sleep well, Emma,” he whispered.

* * *

  
She didn’t set an alarm and woke up late, but by the time she met up with her parents the next morning, they didn’t seem to care she’d been with Killian all night. They were too busy worrying about Regina and her not checking in having gone undercover to find out what the so-called Queens of Darkness were up too. Once again, crisis took over her life but at least her pirate was by her side. 


End file.
